Break Me
by Emmelz
Summary: DMHG Song ficish type thing. Loosely follows along with the song Break Me Shake me by Savage Garden. The story in my head rocks, I just hope I can get it onto paper in the same form :D
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT MY USUAL STORY. I can't honestly tell you where it has come from. but its here, Its been stalking me demanding to be written, so I have finally committed it to paper... er computer. So this is a song fic, but not a one shot. It may go on for a really long time. I'm not sure. It's not my usual style of writing so please let me know if you like it. For the most part it's going to be in Hermione's point of view, occasionally Draco's I'll let you know if it's switching around.**

**DM/HG fic, don't like the ship, don't sail.**

**DISCLAIMER- My one and only disclaimer, I do not own the people, I do not own the song, I don't own much of this story, I am hoping I own the plot, but even that is a mystery. I am not making any money I am doing this for fun. Cover it? I hope so. Please enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Break me.**

**Part one.**

**Never thought I'd change my opinion again. But you moved me in a way that I've never known. You moved me in a way that I've never known... **

I was studying in the library when I heard a sound, 'great', I thought to myself, 'just what I need, more distractions.' I slowly stood and picked up my wand. Then I heard the laugh. I sighed to myself and walked to the door. Being Head Girl is such a hassle.

"Malfoy! Please remove the third year from the ceiling." I said with my wand pointed at the white blond ferret's face.

"Ah Mudblood, What are you going to do about it?" he sneered. I sighed again.

"Malfoy. We are seventh years, petty name calling? I have grown up, I hoped perhaps you would have too."

"Well Granger, are you still a Mudblood? I think so, therefore I am just stating the obvious am I not?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You are so fucking immature." Draco's usual cold exterior was slightly broken as his eyes widened to the size of small saucers.

"My, my," he said as he regained some composure. "Head Girl goodie two shoes just swore. Didn't think I had it in you." I rolled my eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Uh.. I'm still up here." The third year called down from the ceiling.

"Oh yes! Malfoy let him down."

"No." I sighed,

"Fine have it your way. Petrificus totalus!" The spell hit Draco squarely in the chest, hard. The red light flung him back and smacked him up against the wall. Quickly I spun around. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said as she caught the falling third year before he hit the ground. Slowly she levitated him down. When I had released him from the spell he his knees gave way and he kissed the ground. Then sped towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you!" and with that he ran off. 'what an odd boy' I thought to myself. I rounded on Draco's stunned form.

"Well Malfoy, I really don't know what I'm going to do with you. You see," I sat down right in front of him making my eyes level with his, staring straight into his cold gray eyes. "I could put you in detention, make you write lines, clean the Owlry, or something horrific like that. Or I could take house points away from Slytherin, lots of house points. You see terrorizing a younger student is no way for a seventh year to behave. Or I could leave you sitting here stiff as a board until some one who gives a rats ass about a ferret like you to help you…. OR even more fun then that, I could send you up to the ceiling where you put that third year and leave you there. I know a great permanent sticking spell." I got out my wand once more and pointed at him. His eyes widened again, 'this is too fun' I thought. "But unfortunately… I can't do that because I am head girl and I'm… how did you put it, goodie two shoes. So Draco What is it. Detention, Lines, Loss of house points? Finite" With the regaining use of his arms and legs he dived for his wand, but I was to fast for that I grabbed his wand and pointed it at him as well.

"Damn Granger, You are much more Slytherin then I thought." I laughed at him.

"I am not a Slytherin, nor any part of me even a smidgen Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor through and through, The thing is I am smart. I know how you work Malfoy, I use this to my advantage."

"Indeed Granger. I'm quite surprised actually. You tend to do that to me often." This time it was my turn to have my eyes widen. "Oh yes," he said "In second year you figured out how the basilisk was getting around, how to avoid it, meaning Potty was able to kill it, also meaning you didn't die, which at that point I must say I was quite upset about. In third year you slapped me. Full-out-red-mark-for-days slap, No one, especially not a Mudblood has ever had the audacity to talk back to me let alone hit me." I could feel my jaw slowly dropping. "Then fourth year came around and you managed to win the heart of a Durmstrang, Quidditch superstar like Viktor Krum. I couldn't understand it. I thought about it forever, it was like a weird obsession, then I saw you at the Yule Ball and it all made sense. You're quite beautiful Granger," That's when my jaw quite literally hit the floor. "For a inferior-jumped-up-mudblood-best-friend-of-Potty-and-Weasleby type way."

"Of course." I replied sarcastically. Draco smirked.

"And then last year You went about with an underground Defense club right under Umbridge's nose for however long that was, and lied right through your teeth to her so you could get rid of her with the centaurs. It was quite an amazing performance by the way, you had me thoroughly convinced." He applauded me. He actually stood there clapping.

"Erm…"

"And now seven years later, you become head girl, which is absolutely no surprise, stand in the middle of the school hallway threaten me, swear at me, slap me. Like I said, you continue to surprise me." I was quite literally stunned, I couldn't move, or speak, I could barely think. Actually that was a lie, I couldn't stop thinking. So many thoughts and emotions were running through my mind.

"D.. d…detention it is then." I half squeaked dropped his wand and went back into the library. Draco bent over and picked up his wand and walked towards the Slytherin common rooms. He wasn't quite sure why he had told her all that. It was true, but he didn't know why he had said it. "God Granger is confusing." He said under his breath. Still there was something about her, he didn't know it, but he really wanted to find out what that something was.

Back in the library Hermione sat looking at her huge ancient text book reading the same line over and over again. None of it was sinking in her mind was too full of what had just happened. 'What the hell was he talking about.' I thought to myself. ' he hates me, and all of a sudden I'm smart, surprising, beautiful! Oh this was all just to confusing.' I slammed my textbook shut and magically packed all of my books into my book bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked to the door. I peaked out just to make sure Draco was gone. Malfoy, Malfoy was gone, 'did I just call him Draco… damn' I made my way up to the Gryffindor common room and made my way to my private dorm. Being head girl came with its perks. Her head room was perfect. Just exactly what her bedroom at home looked like, clean, neat, tidy, nice. Just nice. Just Hermione. I sunk into my comfortable bed and drifted off to sleep, a sleep riddled with confusing dreams, the scene between herself and Malfoy was on repeat, going over and over again in her mind.

XxXxXxX

"Hermione, You okay!" Harry asked. I snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine." We were in potions and Harry and I were partners, we were making a difficult remembering potion, which makes no sense at all, obviously some one forgetful wouldn't be able to make this potion, as was shown clearly as Neville and Ron's cauldron melted.

"Well you don't look fine, you keep spacing out and you just tried to add essence of fire newt to this potion instead of golden birch roots." He looked concerned.

"Oh sorry Harry. It's.. erm… my time of month and…"

"Okay I get it, don't need details." Oh boys are so dumb, bring in womanly problems and they leave you alone. Of course that wasn't what was wrong with me. Malfoy was sitting a few rows down from us and he kept looking at me. The sad part was, I was usually looking at him first.

"HERMIONE!" I looked at Harry. "Okay, at least your responsive when I'm loud." I raised an eye brow at him. "I've been trying to speak to you but you got all distant again. Are you sure you're all right? Maybe you should go see Pomfrey. You look flushed." I raised my hand to my head and it did feel warm.

"Professor, Can I go visit the nurse please." Snape looked at me, but even he seemed to think that I was ill.

"Whatever Ms. Granger, Let's hope Potter doesn't mess up while you're gone, your grade will suffer." I looked at Harry.

"I'll do my best he whispered. I grabbed all my stuff and rushed from the room. I didn't go straight to the hospital wing, first I went and sat on the steps just outside the entrance hall. I breathed the clean fresh air and sighed. I put my head in my hands and just sat there.

"This doesn't look like the hospital wing to me." Someone drawled from behind me. I shot up and spun around. And came face to face with Malfoy's gray eyes.

"Oh Malfoy I.. fresh air.. out… I'll be going now." I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Oh I.." He was so close, too close. I started to feel claustrophobic, but in a good sort of way. "um.."

"Sorry," He said. He made my jaw drop once again, he apologized? "For everything." Malfoy lowed his head to mine, and kissed me softly on the lips. My brain was screaming, red lights were flashing everywhere, a voice in my head, that sounded quite oddly like Ron said. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" But under that, there were fireworks, sparks everywhere. My whole body tingled. After a few seconds my brain won and I pulled back.

"What was that?" I breathed, I could barely speak, I couldn't look him in the eyes. If I had I would have seen the confusion in his features.

"I… I don't know." He let go of me and took a step back, I finally looked at him, his face was impassive, emotionless, very Malfoy. I felt my face grow hot, well it had been hot the whole time, but now it was burning, I felt quite lightheaded in fact.

"Draco.." I whispered, and then the world went black.

XxXxXxX

Draco's POV

She was so close, I could smell the apple-fruity shampoo she used, she looked scared, confused, happy?

"I'm sorry" I said "for everything" I said quieter, and then I kissed her. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was just because of how close she was after I pulled her around, or the way her chocolate coloured eyes looked when she was surprised, or maybe it was the apple smell that hung in the air around her. But I did it, and it was awesome. Underneath the voice of my father telling me what I was doing was disgusting, that she was a Mudblood, beneath the dirt under his well polished shoe, I couldn't help but enjoy it. It was a perfect kiss. It felt so right. She broke the kiss and asked me what I was doing, she didn't look at me, she chose a spot on my robe instead of my eyes. And for that I am sort of glad, if she had looked at me she would have seen the most un-Malfoy I have ever been.

"I.. I don't know." I said regaining composure as I took a step back. She was red in the face, but not from embarrassment.

"Draco…" she whispered, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slowly fell to the floor. It was so graceful, I just watched. Then I got my wits about me and caught her just before she hit the cold hard stone.

"Granger? Granger!" I said urgently shaking her gently by the shoulders.

"Shit." With out thinking I picked her up, putting her arms around his neck, even though she had no control of them, and carried her to the hospital wing. I kicked open the door and Madam Pomfrey looked up from her newspaper startled at the site of me carrying a mudblood into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy what have you done!" I sneered at her.

"I did nothing," how dare she accuse me. "she left our potions class feeling ill and looking flushed, I found her sitting outside on the front steps getting air, I told her it would be a good idea to come up here because she still looked flushed and then she fainted right in front of me." Well part of that was true at least. "So I brought her up here." I placed her gently on the bed nearest to him. "now you can deal with her." I said sneering to keep up the act. I left the room quickly and walked back to the Slytherin dorms, class was almost over and Snape won't care if I don't get back. Oh the joy of him being my godfather. A my fathers voice started to talk to me in my head 'What the hell was that Draco' Woah, scary. I don't know, I told the voice. I am so confused. 'Malfoy's don't become confused.' I know father. 'Obviously you don't, you have besmirched our name, dishonored us' It's not my fault. 'Not your fault, first you call a bushy haired mudblood beautiful and then you kiss those filthy lips.' Draco put his face in his hands. She is beautiful, 'Don't say that Draco, you fool. Some one who is as high ranked as you should not be meddling with Gryffindor mudbloods.' Shut up, shut up, "SHUT UP!" he looked around, luckily no one else was around, talking to yourself isn't a good thing even in the Wizarding world. I heard the bell ring signifying the end of class, it was dinner time, but he wasn't hungry. He loitered around the common room just thinking, and pacing, playing the scene in his head again. Draco, she whispered, Draco, Draco, Draco. She had called me Draco? I hadn't even noticed, she looked so pale and pink at the same time. I was so, dare I say it, worried that I didn't even noticed that she called me my first name. Granger had never called my by my first name. People had started to file into the common room, greeting Draco as they did. He was forced to put on his mask and be social. Being the king of the house made things difficult when you were confused. Even so I turned in for an early night. I fell asleep quite quickly despite the circumstances. A whispered Draco… was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

Hermione's POV

I awoke hours later on an uncomfortable bed, that was definitely not my own, I looked around and realized I was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at me.

"Well nice of you to join the land of the living."

"What happened?"

"Mr. Malfoy," she said with an unhappy tone. "Brought you in, saying you passed out in front of him. I checked you over and you don't seem to be sick or magically inflicted so I figured he must have told the truth. I could have woke you up but you looked so peaceful I figured you need the rest." She smiled. I hadn't really heard much of what she said. As soon as she said Malfoy had brought me in memories of what had happened before I passed out came flooding back with enough force to make anyone want to throw up. She asked how I was feeling, I lied and said I was fine, and she let me go back to my comfortable bed. I walked into the Gryffindor common room and even though it was quite late I noticed a pair of head over top of my favourite armchairs. Red and black hair poked out each looking thoroughly ruffled.

"Hem, hem." I said they jolted up and looked at me.

"Hermione! Are you okay!" they both said at the same time.

"Of course I am boys. Everything is just fine."

"We came to see you, but you were asleep. Pomfrey told us to leave you alone. So we came here to wait." I smiled. It was so awesome to have such fantastic friends.

"Aww you guys are too cute. But I am really tired, I don't feel like I slept during that time, so I'm going to go to bed." She hugged her best friends and made her way to her private room. I picked up my quill and a piece of parchment… what to say what to say. She sat there for a few minutes. Finally she wrote a short note attached it to her owls leg and let it fly away.

XxXxXxX

Draco was sitting at the breakfast table, after not eating dinner last night he was quite hungry. An unfamiliar owl flew down and landed in front of him. He took the parchment from its leg and read the letter.

_Thank you. For yesterday._

Was all it said in minuscule writing. Granger. He said to himself. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione looking at him. He nodded to her with a small smile. She blushed and went back to her conversation with her friends. 'She's so pretty when she blushes. Woah? Did I just think that?' He thought to himself. He banged his head into the table.

"Drakey baby? What's the matter?" A shrill voice said.

"Nothing Pansy." I said as she put her hand on my thigh and started to draw little circles.

"There's a Hogsmeade day coming up soon." She said trying to sound nonchalant, it didn't work.

"Oh yah, I think I'm going to take that blonde Ravenclaw girl. She's hot, and she's a pure blood, who are you going with?" I asked, I can be so mean when I want to be. She looked so hurt, I felt kind of bad. But this is me we're talking about. She removed her hand from my thigh.

"Oh I don't know yet." She changed the conversation to transfiguration next block and I completely tuned her out saying the occasional yah. I looked back at Hermione. Her hair was in a tight bun placed directly at the back of her head. She looked amazing. I don't know why. But she had this aura of wonderful-ness, I couldn't help becoming entranced. I shook my head 'What am I saying!' God this was confusing. 'I'm staring at the fucking Gryffindor mudblood queen. And I am saying she's beautiful. What is wrong with me!' I think you're in love. A voice in my head said. A voice I had never heard before. 'love?' I smirked just thinking about it. I am not in love. Malfoy's don't show such a weak emotion. And if I decided to be 'in love' it would definitely not be with a Gryffindork. Whatever you say the unfamiliar voice said to me. I shrugged it off and thought about the Hogsmeade day. I suppose I could go with that Ravenclaw girl. I though looking at the said girl. She's quite pretty. What is her name… Damn…E? uh, Em I think… Emma-Leigh? Yes that's it Emma-Leigh. I suppose I should ask her since that's what I said to Pansy. 'You could ask some one else' said that damn voice again. I know what your thinking, I told it. It's not going to happen. I looked over at Emma-Leigh again. Yes I suppose she would do.

* * *

Hmm, Draco seems to have mild schitzophrenia.Idon't think he actually does,he just has a lot of people in his head. Yes I wrote myself intothe story, butI'mhonestly not 'in the story'I'm just using my name.

I have an idea on where this story is going. I may have to change some formating later... I haven't decided yet. Anyways please read and review (L)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter two.

While Draco came up with ways to ask out the blonde Ravenclaw girl Hermione was freaking. _' Does he actually like me? Is he playing me for a fool, what if I've got this all wrong, look at Pansy all over him, god I was such an idiot, wait she looks upset… jealous even? I don't know, she's looking at the Ravenclaw table… of course he wouldn't say it was me, that would be idiotic…' _And on and on these little half thoughts went flying through her head a minute at a time. Her eyes blurred as the thoughts whirred Harry and Ron looked at each other nodded and Ron prodded Hermione in the arm.

"'Mione? You all right?"

"Huh? What? Yes, yes Ronald I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking about… potions, yes potions, our next class. " The boys, as thick as they are, figured something must be wrong but they let it go hoping Hermione would come to them if the problem ensued.  
XxXxXxX

Later in Potions Hermione's mind was still racing, and being in the near vicinity of the gorgeous Draco Malfoy was NOT helping. _' did he just look at me? no he couldn't have… why would he do that? There it is again! he totally did look at me… he's turning… he winked…. Oh my fucking God Draco sodding Malfoy just winked at me. No, no, Hermione Jane Granger get a hold of yourself girl! You are acting insane. Malfoy did not wink at you, he must have had something in his eye… or maybe you are just totally imagining everything. He sneered just like always. Just like always. He hates me, and I hate him. **no you don't** yes I do. I really, really do. **Suit yourself girlie, you are infatuated with the boy and you know it. **no, no, no, no, no' _

"No!"

"What?" Harry said removing the substance he was about to put into the potion.

"Oh, sorry, no that's right, my mistake." She smiled meekly Harry raised an eye brow and added the ingredient. The potion immediately turned the colour it was supposed to be and he let out a sigh. Hermione found her eyes drifting back to the familiar golden haired boy, the boy until recently she hated with a fiery passion. She sighed again, letting her mind drift off, thinking about the last few days. How could she like a guy like Draco. She shook her head, it was nonsense.

XxXxXxX

Draco smiled, a small smile but he definitely smiled. He saw the confusion in Grangers eyes and he loved it. He loved looking at her. He was used to seeing her so sure of herself, this tiniest bit of confusion made her so hot! No! turn you're attention to Emma-Leigh. This being advanced N.E.W.T Potions many houses were together. Emma-Leigh was one of the Ravenclaw members of the class, she sat at the front of the class with her bookish friends. She on the other hand looked far from bookish. Golden blonde waist length hair, cerulean eyes, tall but not taller then Draco slender but curvy figure, yes she would do as a way to get rid of Pansy… but would he lose Hermione in the process?

XxXxXxX

Emma-Leigh laughed with her Ravenclaw friends as they stood around the courtyard. She was an odd one, her and her friends, really loud for Ravenclaws. Didn't spend all her time reading, even though she really enjoyed it. She made sure she had time for her friends, and living, and laughing a little, even with her steady O grades.

"Dude, Is Draco Malfoy trying to get your attention?" Catie asked. Emma-Leigh looked over at him and he stared back.

"No, I doubt its my attention he wants." She replied turning back with a flick of the hair. Draco's shoulders slumped but only for a second as he started to make his way across the courtyard.

"No fucking way, He is coming over here." She whispered Emma-Leigh's eyes widened.

"What!" the girls very subtlety fixed their hair as the self proclaimed 'Slytherin Sex God' sauntered up to their humble little group.

" 'Ello, 'Ello." He said nodding to each of the girls in the group, each mumbling a meek hello or hi.

"Emma-Leigh can I have a word?" Emma-Leigh managed to master the look of cool and collected when inside all she wanted to say was WTF!

"Sure," she said nonchalantly, as they walked away from her little group she turned to look at Catie '_Oh my god' _She mouthed.

"Erm.. what is this about Malfoy?" Emma-Leigh asked.

"Please call me Draco." He drawled. Emma-Leigh could practically feel her knees going weak, and Draco knew it.

"Listen, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, do you want to go with me?" Draco was never one to beat around the bush. Emma-Leigh raised her eye brows.

"All right…" she said hesitantly.

"Excellent, I will meet you in the Entrance hall at 10."

"Okay." She replied. He gave her a pure smile that not many people got to see and she did melt, into a giant puddle. Luckily the giant puddle was only in her mind as he walked away all she could do was stare at the back of his blond head. Her friends came rushing up to her.

"What was that all about?" Lyndsay asked.

"Emmz you all right?" Catie violently waved her hand in front of her face.

"Wah?"

"What was that all about?" Catie repeated.

"Oh. Draco sodding Malfoy just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." The girls shrieked around her. She just zoned out. **_'Hmmm, interesting…' _**

XxXxXxX

Emma-Leigh wasn't one to fret over silly little things like dates, of course none of the silly little dates she'd been on were with Draco Malfoy. She finally settled on her favourite pair of jeans a black tank top and black zip up hoodie because it was a bit chilly outside. Her golden blonde hair was brushed to perfection and the hint of makeup she had on made her look beautiful in a simple sort of way. She spun around and looked at Catie for approval.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked.

"You look gorgeous. No wonder the Sex God asked you to Hogsmeade." Catie replied. Emma-Leigh laughed and looked down at her watch. 9:55.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!." Catie looked at her watch as well and started to snicker.

"Guess you better start hauling ass." Emma-Leigh shot her a death glare and went running out of her dorm.

XxXxXxX

'_Oh my god… I have been stood up.' _Draco thought to himself as he leaned against the wall. He had seen Hermione and "her boys" leave the castle about twenty minutes ago. He had felt the ripple of jealousy as she talked, laughed, and smiled with them. He sighed, _´well if I've been stood up I might as well go sulk in the comm…' _there was a loud squeal behind him, the sound of rubber shoes on stone floor.

"Hey Draco. Sorry I'm late." Emma-Leigh stood behind him a bit pink in the face but pretty non-the-less.

"It's all good." He drawled. She eyed him up and down.

"You thought I stood you up didn't you?" he laughed.

"Yes, yes I did." She smiled. _'wow she has a great smile… if this wasn't a cover up I'd most definitely be interested.' _

"Oh poor Draco. Were you about to go sulk in the Slytherin common rooms?" she asked sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Emma-Leigh burst into laughter.

"Whatever you say Draco darling. Shall we go to Hogsmeade?" He held out his arm and they were on their way.

XxXxXxX

Hermione looked at the pink quill. It was beautiful if you liked pink. She picked it up any ways. It was Lavenders birthday in a few days and she was sure that she would like it.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's for Lavender Ronald."

"Oh good wouldn't want you getting all girlie on us." Hermione punched him in the arm, hard.

"Oh yes, for heaven sake Hermione don't be a girl." She said with a smile at the look of pain on Ron's face. _' You turn into a girl every time you see Draco. Giggling, blushing, spacing out.' _Yes I do and that's exactly what has to change, hanging out with my boys should do just the trick. After Hermione had paid for the quill they decided to stop in the Three Broomsticks pub for a large Butterbeer and a place to sit. The Butterbeer was easy enough to get a hold of, a seat on the other hand wasn't. The pub was full of Hogwarts students but they did end up finding a seat in the corner. They settled into the comfy booth and started to talk about nothing in particular. School work, S.P.E.W, teachers, latest brooms, head girl responsibilities. Every thing seemed normal, just like old times until the blond couple walked in.

XxXxXxX

They stumbled in laughing. Emma-Leigh bright red in the face from the lack of oxygen. (from laughing you pervs) The pair were getting along famously. **_' Ah much better Draco, a respectable pure blood. Excellent.' _**Draco's fathers voice said to him. And all was well until his gray eyes settled on the bushy hair he always scanned for when he walked into a room. His heart fluttered as Emma-Leigh grabbed his hand and made their way to the front bar, not a flutter for Emma-Leigh but a flutter for Hermione.

"Two Butterbeers please." Emma-Leigh announced as they finally got to the front. They too found a seat in the crowded bar, unfortunately for Draco they were right across from the golden gang. Emma-Leigh continued to chat and Draco tried to listen but his mind kept drifting back to the Gryffindor's table. He could hear her tinkling laugh as the weasel said something funny, and that annoyed him to no end. He should be the one making her laugh. He looked over at Emma-Leigh her cerulean eyes glittering, they were beautiful eyes but he couldn't help wishing they were Hermione's chocolate brown eyes staring so deeply into his. He heard Emma-Leigh sigh.

"What?" he asked, she looked at him.

"Who is it?" Emma-Leigh questioned. Draco's eyes widened a bit.

"Who is who?" he asked obviously confused.

"The girl dummy. The girl you've been thinking about pretty much since we got to the three broomsticks. I'd like to think you were thinking about me when I met you in the entrance hall and most of the day, but ever since we got here your mind has quite obviously been somewhere else." Her blue eyes burned into his. She smiled. "Well at least I was right about it being a girl…. Is she in this room!" Emma-Leigh started looking around at each of the girls in the bar.

"Emma-Leigh stop." She turned around her face full laughter. She smiled mischievously and placed her had on his.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, Who is the lucky girl?"

XxXxXxX

"Oh lord, check out Malfoy." Ron said with a hint of venom in his voice. Hermione snuck a quick glance over and saw him sitting there with a blonde girl from Ravenclaw holding her hand. She looked up at Harry and Ron.

"Who cares, " She said trying to change the subject.

"I care, Emma-Leigh is an old family friend, why would she be dating Draco Malfoy?" Ron replied. _'dating?' _Hermione crumpled a little in her seat. Harry laughed.

"Ron, Hermione is right, who cares. Draco will dump her in a few weeks any ways. It's not like he knows how to love someone." Hermione again crumpled.

"Yah well that almost makes it worse, I don't want to know what he wants to get out of that relationship. She is a good person and doesn't deserve his bullshit. I swear to God if he lays one hand on her I'll…"

"What Ronald, make yourself throw up slugs again. Leave Draco sodding Malfoy and his sodding date alone!" Hermione half whispered half shouted. She threw a galleon on the table and quickly left the pub. She could handle Harry and Ron talking about Draco in a mean way. She used to join in, but seeing him sitting there all close with that blonde girl and having Ron talk about that, that she just couldn't take. She walked to a side ally just away from the pub and sat down on and old box and just breathed.

XxXxXxX

Draco was doing his best not to tell Emma-Leigh anything. She had listed off a bunch of names, luckily none of them were Gryffindors, so none of them were Hermione. All was going well and he almost had her believing that the girl he was really interested in was Catie, when Hermione had run out of the pub and his eyes followed her out of the room.

"Oh my God, It's Hermione Granger isn't it!" Emma-Leigh said triumphantly. She smacked her hand on the table and laughed and uncontrollable and extremely contagious laugh and soon Draco was laughing as well.

"So it's mudblood Granger, eh. Interesting." It was in the way Emma-Leigh said mudblood that made him look up. It wasn't the way he said mudblood all those years, full of hate and malice. She made it sound more like a term of endearment.

"Yes it's the mudblood Granger, I've said it, it's out in the open." Draco was relieved that some one else knew his dirty little secret. He was relieved and slightly terrified. Emma-Leigh seemed to sense this.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." As Emma-Leigh said that he smiled, he believed her. she was a very trusting person. She looked at him pointedly.

"So what are you still doing here?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pardon." She rolled her eyes.

"Wow you're a smart cookie. Okay so here's the plan. The girl you are in love with just walked out of the room, and is most likely sitting just outside in the ally…" Draco looked at her and was about to interrupt but she held up her hand to keep him quite. "Ask me no questions I just know she's there, it's a girl thing. Any ways, you will walk up to her and tell her that I was just a cover up because… I dunno I obviously was a cover up for something so just tell her the truth," Again Draco opened his mouth to talk. "I don't care it's none of my business. You will then take her hand and go for a stroll, or hide further down ally because obviously you can't be seen with her. hmm, This makes your relationship quite tricky you know that. Any ways you're a sneaky little Slytherin I'm sure you'll find a way to make this work." Emma-Leigh smiled. "now you may speak" Draco stared at her.

"You should write a book." Emma-Leigh raised an eye brow. "You are extremely intelligent and could probably write about absolutely nothing at all and still sell a million copies. You are beautiful and will one day make some man either extremely happy or extremely annoyed." He smiled. "thank you for everything." He got up and kissed her on the cheek and ran from the bar.

"Well your welcome Draco Malfoy." She said to no one in particular as she drank down the rest of her Butterbeer.

XxXxXxX

Draco ran down the street looking down the ally ways, he was running so fast he almost missed the one that Hermione was sitting in. He stopped and doubled back seeing her staring of into space.

"Granger?"

"Oh, Malfoy, hi. Where's Emma-Leigh?" she asked looking up.

"Emma-Leigh was just a cover. Mostly for Pansy's benefit. You know I can't be seen with you Hermione, but it's you I want to be with. And I'm sure we can come up with something, some way to make this work. You are the brightest witch of our age." Hermione's mouth dropped, a habit she had gotten into while talking to Draco.

"Did… uh.. did you just call me Hermione?" she asked. _'shit shit, I've been calling her Hermione in my head and now I've called her Hermione to her face, and she's getting all freaked out. Oh god what is she thinking. Ahhhhh!' _was going through Draco's mind. On the outside he was looking a bit panicked as well.

"Because," she whispered. "I like it when you call me Hermione." It was Draco's turn to have his jaw drop. "Malfoy I don.."

"Call me Draco." he smiled.

"Draco, I don't know what's going on. I've never felt this way before and I'm extremely confused. You've never said more then four words to me before, all those words being evil put downs, and then all of a sudden in the past two weeks you have had real conversations with me, telling me I'm beautiful, smart, amazing and such. I don't know what's going on in your head Mal.. Draco and it scares me. I mean, you could be doing this as just another Slytherin prank, making the sad silly little Gryffindor make believe something that isn't real, and I don't know if…" Draco kissed her. He mostly kissed her to shut her up, but he also kissed her because he wanted it, he wanted her so bad. The kiss was just as amazing as it had been that day on the front steps but this time it was better because she kissed back with just as much ferocity as he was. Her fingers ran through his soft hair, his through her unruly locks. He was surprised to feel how soft her hair actually was, the frizzy mass was almost as soft as his own. Almost being the key word. When they finally broke apart they were breathing heavily. He sat down beside her on the box and laced his fingers through hers.

"Where do we go from here Hermione?" She looked over at him.

"That's really up to you."

**

* * *

**

Ahaha I'm glad no one read's my stuff, cuz that would've been embarasing.


End file.
